Una Pesadilla
by Ribonette
Summary: [AU/Serie de One Shots] Has despertado a mitad de la noche, por culpa de un mal sueño. Por fortuna, los miembros del Host Club estarán allí para reconfortarte y hacer que vuelvas a dormir. Claro, cada uno a su manera.
1. 1ra Noche

_**UNA PESADILLA**_

* * *

 **1ra Noche**

 **Haruhi Fujioka**

* * *

Escuché tu respiración agitada y el ligero sollozo que escapó de tus labios. Emití un ligero quejido, mientras abría lentamente los ojos y miraba el reloj: las dos de la mañana.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –pregunté mientras me daba vuelta y te miraba.

Te encontrabas de tu lado de la cama, pero no estabas dormida. Al contrario, te habías incorporado, y respirabas agitadamente, aun sollozando por lo bajo.

Fue en ese momento en que desperté por completo. Algo debía haber pasado para que actuases así.

-Una pesadilla –respondiste asustada.

Me incorporé para estar a tu lado, y tú inmediatamente te acercaste a mí. Te dejaste caer en mi pecho, con lo que te rodee con ambos brazos. Supuse que en aquel momento necesitabas un poco de confort. Esperaba que yo pudiese ofrecértelo.

-Una pesadilla –repetí tranquilamente-. ¿Quieres contarme?

Te separaste un poco de mí, y comenzaste con tu relato. Sinceramente, mientras más escuchaba, menos entendía como era que aquella imaginación producto de tu subconsciente hubiese podido asustarte. Pero no dije nada, en el estado de temor que aún te encontrabas, supuse que lo mejor era no decir algo que te hiciese sentir aún más incómoda.

Así que una vez terminaste de contarme aquella pesadilla, volví a abrazarte, al tiempo que apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la tuya.

-No recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla así –dije pensativa, pues realmente intentaba pensar en algo que me pusiese en tu lugar, para comprender cómo te sentías-. Pero recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, más que temer a las pesadillas, tenía miedo de despertar sola en casa.

Esta vez fue mi turno de comenzar con un relato. Tú escuchabas atentamente. Lo sabía porque tu respiración comenzaba a calmarse, y prontamente los sollozos terminaron.

-Pero tú no tienes por qué temer –concluí mientras volvía a separarme de ti, para ver directamente a tus ojos-. Después de todo, yo estoy aquí.

Me sonreíste, y no pude evitar sonreírte del mismo modo. Después de todo, realmente me alegraba que estuviese más tranquila.

-¿Lista para volver a dormir? –pregunté a lo que tú me diste un beso en la mejilla, y te escurriste por debajo de las cobijas.

-Buenas noches –susurraste tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches –respondí mientras yo también me acostaba nuevamente.

Me sentía alegre conmigo misma. El saber que había podido ayudarte a hacerte sentir mejor significaba mucho para mí. Sin embargo, podía ver que seguías un poco intranquila. Me pregunté si no habría algo más que pudiese hacer para calmarte y conseguir que volvieses a dormir plácidamente.

Fue entonces que te sentí aferrarte a mi camisa. Parecías una pequeña niña indefensa. Así que me decidí a acercarte un poco más a mí, con lo que te abracé tiernamente.

-Dulces sueños –dije mientras te daba un beso en la frente.

Pasé mis dedos por tu espalda, acariciando tu cuerpo, esperando infundirte un poco más de calma.

Debo admitir que me sorprendí de ver lo rápido que volviste a quedarte dormida, pero gracias a eso, yo también pude volver a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 _!Hola a todos, queridos lectores!_

 _He tenido esta historia en borrador desde hace unas cuantas semanas. Primero no estaba del todo segura que fuera de su agrado, y después simplemente olvidé publicarla. Esto del trabajo me trae vuelta loca (?)_

 _Bueno, debo decir que en realidad no es una "historia" en sí. Como dice la descripción, se trata más bien de una serie de one-shots. En cada uno de ellos, un miembro del Host Club nos reconfortará para olvidarnos de aquella pesadilla que nos hace despertar a a la mitad de la noche. Claro, cada uno a su manera._

 _Decidí empezar con Haruhi por ser la única chica, aunque me gustaría que opinasen y me dijesen quién les gustaría que apareciera después, y así sucesivamente._

 _Al igual que mi fic anterior (el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil), esta historia está basada en un post que ví en tumblr. Sin más, tengan un bonito fin de semana; espero paciente pero ansiosa sus reviews, y nos seguimos leyendo._

 _¡Sigan bellos!_


	2. 2da Noche

**2da Noche**

 **Takashi Morinozuka**

* * *

No puedo explicarlo, simplemente lo supe.

Mi subconsciente me despertó, y un poco confundido, me quede allí, acostado con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta del porqué: temblabas, hablabas entre sueños, gemías. Seguramente estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Sin perder un segundo, me incorporé, y jalé suavemente de tu brazo. Rodee tu suave y frágil cuerpo con los míos, y te mantuve cerca de mí, mientras escuchaba como te agitabas cada vez más y más. Los gemidos pasaron de ser solo eso a convertirse en gritos ahogados, hasta que finalmente no pudiste más, y con un par de lágrimas resbalando por tus mejillas sonrosadas, despertaste.

No pude evitar asirme de ti aún más fuerte.

Enterraste la cabeza en mi pecho, y lloraste sin control. Presumo que la pesadilla debió haber sido realmente aterradora para que te encontrases en aquel estado. Un estado que me ponía inquieto, pues no hay cosa que odie más, que verte llorar.

No dije nada. Supuse que en aquel estado, no habría palabras que pudieran ayudar mucho a calmarte. También porque no soy una persona de muchas palabras, soy más de acciones. Y mis acciones aquella noche consistían en abrazarte y protegerte.

-Estoy bien –fue lo primero que dijiste, mientras intentabas separarte de mí. No necesitaba ver tu rostro para saber que seguramente estabas sonriendo, intentando aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad te sentías.

Pero no te solté. Esperaba que comprendieras que conmigo podías mostrar tu lado vulnerable, y si necesitabas un hombro para llorar, aquí me tenías a mí, por completo.

-Querida… -fue lo primero que dije. Con aquella simple expresión de amor y cariño, volviste a temblar. Tus intentos por separarte y fingir que todo estaba bien se vinieron abajo, y te dejaste volver a abrazar.

-He tenido una pesadilla –dijiste mientras arrugabas la parte frontal de mi camisa, aferrándote desesperadamente a mí-. Pero… no recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que soñé.

-En ese caso, no lo recuerdes –dije finalmente.

Nos quedamos así. Aún sollozabas, mientras yo susurraba una canción tranquila, al tiempo que acariciaba tu espalda. Tú eres la única persona por la que me atrevería a hacer estas cosas.

Me quede así, a tu lado, intentando pensar en qué otra cosa hacer para calmarte.

Pero parecía ser que no había necesidad de ello.

Tu respiración había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, los sollozos habían parado, y tu agarre se había aflojado.

-Creo que ya estoy mejor –dijiste intentado volver a separarte de mí.

Esta vez te deje ser, con lo que pude ver como nuevamente sonreías. Aunque te conozco perfectamente, y sé que esa sonrisa encierra un significado más intricado: no quieres preocuparme, quieres que vuelva a dormir. Pero no solo yo necesito volver a conciliar el sueño, tú también tienes un largo día mañana.

Aunque por respeto a tu propia fortaleza, no te dejaré ver que realmente sigo preocupado. Es por ello, que al momento en que vuelves a recostarte en la cama, inclusive te ayudo a taparte con las cobijas. Pero debes saber que mi preocupación por ti puede más que mi preocupación por mí mismo. Así que, no solo me recuesto yo también, sino que me aseguro de quedar muy cerca de ti, lo suficiente como para volver a jalar tu brazo, y hacer que te recuestes en mi pecho.

Creo que será mejor que esta noche durmamos así.

* * *

 _¡Bonito sábado tengan todos y todas! Estoy cansada mil debido a la aventura pokemon que tuve ayer donde estuve horas esclavizando puchamones, y también estoy triste porque nadie ha dejado review :(_

 _Sea como fuere, espero que este capi les haya gustado también (?). Me decidí por Mori, aunque realmente no tengo un buen motivo. De cualquier manera, es muy probable que para contrastar las cosas, el siguiente capi sea de Honey._

 _En lo que llega el próximo sábado, les pediré nuevamente me dejen un review, aunque sea corto. Éstos me ayudan a mejorar y de verdad que me haría muy feliz el leerles y responderles._

 _En fin. Les mando un abrazo y un beso, y nos seguimso leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	3. 3ra Noche

**3ra Noche**

 **Mitzukuni Haninozuka**

* * *

Emití un leve gruñido cuando sentí como te movías inquieta junto a mí. No quería abrir los ojos. Aún tengo demasiado sueño y no quiero despertar molesto. En especial contigo.

Pero el sollozo que emitiste me sacó de aquella negativa por despertar. Si se trataba de ti, yo simplemente no podía molestarme. Así que aún adormilado, me incorporé lentamente, al tiempo que me frotaba un ojo. Usa-chan resbaló de mi brazo, y cayó en el borde de la cama, sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté mientras te miraba, con aquella expresión de sueño.

Pero el verte llorando me despertó por completo. Un ligero ataque de pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que te encontrases así, llorando y temblando a la mitad de la noche? ¿Te sentías mal? ¿Había que llevarte al hospital? ¿O quizás habías visto un fantasma? ¿Eras víctima de una experiencia sobrenatural? Quizá se trataba de ladrones que hubiesen entrado a la casa…

-He tenido una pesadilla –dijiste.

Aquello solo hizo que me preocupase más. Una pesadilla no era algo de lo que pudiera defenderte con mis técnicas de karate. El verte llorar por algo de lo que no podía defenderte, provocó que yo también derramase un par de lágrimas.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamé sin poderme contener, al tiempo que me arrojaba a tus brazos, y tú me abrazabas, suavemente-. ¡Lamento mucho el no poder defenderte de un mal sueño!

-Honey… -susurraste, pero yo no podía tranquilizarme. De verdad me sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada para defenderte y hacerte sentir mejor.

¿Cómo pateo una pesadilla? ¿Cómo elimino aquellos pensamientos que te atormentan? Simplemente no había nada que pudiese yo hacer.

-Ya estoy mejor –dijiste con aquella voz tranquilizadora-. No fue un sueño tan malo…

Me separé un poco, mientras mi llanto se interrumpía, aunque aún seguía con un ligero ataque de hipo. Con un par de lágrimas aún sostenidas de mis pestañas, te miré directamente a los ojos. Me sonreíste, para infundirme tranquilidad. No pude evitar sonreírte de vuelta. Esperaba que realmente fuese así, o no podría con este sentimiento de culpa.

-Pero de verdad me gustaría hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor. Aún estás llorosa. Aún tiemblas…

-Necesito calmarme un poco –dijiste tímidamente-. ¿Quizá un vaso de leche tibia?

-¡Leche con chocolate! –exclamé sin poder contener mi emoción. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiese dado cuenta de que esa era la solución perfecta? -. Y también hay pastel en el refrigerador. ¡Con fresas! Deberíamos de comer un poco…

Brinqué fuera de la cama, y tras tomar a Usa-chan, me apuré a ponerme los zapatos y encender la luz. Parpadeaste desorientada un par de veces, pero apenas tu vista se acostumbró a la luz, tú también bajaste de la cama.

-Un pastel suena bien.

-Creo que también hay galletas de jengibre… -continué recapitulando todo lo que había visto aquella tarde en la cocina, mientras caminábamos lado a lado hacia allí-. Y un poco de helado de menta…

-Suena a demasiada comida para un snack de media noche –dijiste mientras comprobabas que efectivamente había helado de menta en la nevera.

-¿Crees que sea una cantidad perfecta para tomar como snack mientras vemos una película?

-¿Cuál tienes en mente? –entre las manos llevaba ya aquel tarro con galletas de jengibre.

-¡Oh, podemos ver Disney! ¿Qué te parece una maratón de clásicos?

-De acuerdo, una maratón de clásicos de Disney será.

* * *

 _Bonito fin de semana a todos y todas!_

 _Como dije la semana pasada, esta vez tocó Honey-senpai :3! Es que es inevitable, él y Mori siempre deben ir juntos (?). En especial por el contraste serio y amoroso de Mori, vs. lo tierno y divertido de Honey~ Después de todo, de esto se tratan estos one-shots: de como cada miembro del Club es único, especial, diferente y hace las cosas a su manera (?)._

 _Gracias por los reviews que me escribieron en el capi pasado. Si me vuelven a dejar uno en este (diciendo lo que les gustó y lo que no) y solicitando algún personaje, intentaré darles prioridad. Algo así como "el que tenga más votos" :D!_ _Igualmente si me piden a los gemelos, también tendrían que ir juntos, así que escojan bien (?)_

 _Les mando un abrazo y un beso. Me quedo esperando sus reviews (los cuales saben que se los respondo siempre) y nos vemos la próxima semana para seguir despertando a media noche (?)_

 _Sigan bellos :D!_


	4. 4ta Noche

**4ta Noche**

 **Kyoya Ootori**

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra. Lo único que iluminaba mi rostro era la pantalla de la computadora. Lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de mis dedos al golpear el teclado, y los esporádicos clicks que emitía el ratón.

El reloj ubicado en la esquina inferior derecha de la brillante pantalla marcaba las tres y media de la mañana. Debería ir ya a dormir, pero aún debo terminar esta investigación.

Sin embargo, el continuar navegando por aquellas páginas y archivos se tornó imposible al escuchar tus pasos por el pasillo, los cuales cesaron al detenerte en marco de la puerta. Incapaz de concentrarme, me pregunté mentalmente que hacías allí, pues no era usual en ti que te despertases tan tarde para ir al baño, o por algo a la cocina.

Así que esperé a que dijeses algo, quizá un regaño por estar despierto tan tarde y no haber ido a dormir a tu lado, pero no dijiste nada. Te quedaste allí, en silencio, sin moverte, casi sin respirar. Un poco confundido, me giré lentamente, y con la tenue luz de la computadora, pude ver tu silueta, la cual temblaba esporádicamente, y pude escuchar tus sollozos, los cuales iban acompañados de unos adorables hipidos.

Entonces te separaste del marco de la puerta, te abalanzaste en mi dirección, y te dejaste caer en mis brazos. En un rápido movimiento, te sentaste en mis piernas, mientras sujetabas mi cuello, y escondías allí tu cabeza.

Te dejé llorar un poco más, se notaba que lo necesitabas. Así que me limité a acariciar tu cabeza y tu espalda, mientras te daba ligeros besos en el cabello y la frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté finalmente, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

-Una pesadilla –respondiste, confirmando mi teoría.

-¿Quieres contarme?

Asentiste e iniciaste con el relato. Te dejé desahogarte, aun acariciándote suavemente, con lo que tu voz dejó de quebrarse y tu cuerpo de temblar. Inclusive cesaron los hipidos.

-Creo que efectivamente eso solo podría pasar en una pesadilla –dije cuando terminaste con tu historia, al tiempo que me ajustaba las gafas. Me miraste un poco sorprendida, mientras te aferrabas nuevamente al cuello de mi camisa-. Por lo que no deberías de temer. Aquello que soñaste no puede herirte.

-Lo sé… -susurraste apenada-. Lo siento por molestarte mientras trabajabas.

-No necesitas disculparte. Además, mi investigación está casi lista. Puedo terminarla mañana. ¿Te apetece volver a la cama?

Asentiste suavemente, y te preparaste para ponerte en pie, cosa que impedí, abrazándote suave pero firme.

-Tranquila. Yo te llevaré.

Así que volviste a aferrarte a mi cuello, nuevamente escondiendo el rostro, el cual en esta ocasión estaba sonrojado. Sujetando tus piernas y tu espalda, me incorporé de la silla, alzándote conmigo. No pesabas nada. Ligera como una pluma, me dabas la impresión de ser una pequeña niña indefensa. Así que te acerqué un poco más a mi pecho, en un intento por protegerte.

-A la cama pues –dije mientras salíamos de mi oficina, y emprendíamos el camino por el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la cama y te deposité suavemente sobre ella, ya dormías tranquilamente.

Acaricié tu rostro, y emitiendo una ligera sonrisa, me acosté junto a ti, abrazándote nuevamente.

Respirando tu suave aroma, yo tampoco tardé mucho en quedarme dormido.

* * *

 _¡Bonito fin de semana tengan todos y todas!_

 _Honestamente, este capi era el que NO quería subir... Escribir a Kyoya fue simplemente encantador y se volvió algo así como mi favorito. Quería guardar su reacción como el gran final (?)_

 _Sin embargo, al público lo que pide, así que aquí tenemos a nuestro Rey Demonio, demostrando aquel lado no tan endemoniado (?) Espero y esta muestra de su personalidad también haya sido acertada. Si les parece que nada que ver, con todo gusto pueden decírmelo en un review. ¡Les juro que no muerdo!_

 _Así que en lo que me escriben lo que les gustó y no de este capi, díganme también quién les gustaría que las protegiese la próxima semana (?) que tenemos solicitud para Hikaru y Tamaki a partes iguales._

 _Sigan bellos, y nos seguimos leyendo~_


	5. 5ta Noche

**5ta Noche**

 **Hikaru Hitachiin**

* * *

Te sentí moverte y lo ignoré. No era como si mientras duermes, no te movieras por toda la cama, pateándome de vez en vez. Escuché tu gemido y en respuesta yo también gruñí. Abro ligeramente un ojo, lo suficiente para ver que aún nos rodea una total oscuridad. No necesito ver el reloj para saber que son aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, así que vuelvo a cerrar el párpado, e intento volver a dormir. No sé qué estás planeando al despertarme a esta hora, pero sé que sea lo que sea, puede esperar hasta mañana.

Así que me acomodo y tras adoptar nuevamente una posición cómoda, estoy a punto de volver a quedarme dormido, cuando vuelvo a sentir cómo te mueves, como gimes. Y es entonces, cuando te siento incorporarte de tu lado de la cama, y como tomas mi hombro, para agitarlo levemente.

No, no pienso despertar.

Me agitas con mayor insistencia.

No, lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar hasta mañana.

-¡Hikaru! –exclamas con agonía.

Hago uso de una fuerza sobrehumana para girar sobre mí mismo, y abrir los ojos.

Estaba por pedirte que me dejases dormir, que mañana será un día largo, que necesito descansar, pero me quedo callado.

Ya no solo estás gimiendo, estás sollozando. Te movías agitadamente, y aún en esta oscuridad que nos rodea, puedo ver claramente cómo un par de lágrimas recorren tus mejillas.

Maldición. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto estúpidamente.

-He tenido una pesadilla –respondes mientras te aferras a las cobijas.

Debo reconocer que soy un completo idiota, pues no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer. ¿Cómo hago que dejes de llorar? Porque podré estar disgustado por que me has despertado a estas horas, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti. Creo que a estas alturas ya debes saber que demostrarlo se me complica un poco.

Así que me aferro yo también a las cobijas, mientras tú limpias tu rostro e intentas sonreír.

-Pero, no era tan mala… -dices para aligerar la tensión que se acumula en mis hombros.

Tonta, no necesitas decir eso. Quizá no sepa cómo cuidarte, pero créeme que quiero hacerlo.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, sujeto tu brazo (intentando no ser demasiado firme) y dando un ligero pero veloz tirón, te jalo hacia mí.

Mi estupidez sólo me permite demostrarte mi preocupación así. Abrazándote y estrechándote entre mis brazos. Inclusive te doy un beso en la cabeza, mientras dejo que una de mis manos acaricie tu espalda.

Perdóname por no saber qué decir. Perdóname por no ser el chico perfecto con el que soñabas. Quizá inclusive sea mi culpa que tengas una pesadilla.

Debo admitir también que inclusive esta muestra de afecto me causa un poco de vergüenza. En especial cuando escucho como ríes por lo bajo. Parece ser que ya estás mejor. No puedo evitar sonreír yo también.

-Duerme ya –digo finalmente, tartamudeando un poco-. Mañana será un largo día y necesitamos descansar.

No dices nada, sino que te limitas a recostarte y taparte con las cobijas. Me apuro a imitarte, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada más, te escabulles entre mis brazos, reclamando un abrazo.

Supongo que si lo buscas tú, no me puedo negar.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nueva cuenta a todos y todas!_

 _Esta semana tenemos a Hikaru (que a decir verdad es mi personaje favorito de todo el Host Club). Lo que significa que dentro de siete días hará su aparición Kaoru. Pero centrémonos en este capi. ¿Les ha gustado? Creo que Hikaru es el típico chico que no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos. Espero y se haya podido apreciar que no lo hace de mala fe, sino simplemente porque se le complica._

 _De nueva cuenta, espero pacientemente sus reviews, likes y follows, y les agradezco a los que ya me han dejado unas líneas (que son los que dictan el aparecer de los personajes), así como también a los que han agregado esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos. De verdad significa mucho para mí._

 _Para no dejar este comment tan largo, les mando abrazos y besos, esperando que tengan un agradable fin de semana. Nos seguimos leyendo, ¡sigan bellos! :D!_


	6. 6ta Noche

**6ta Noche**

 **Kaoru Hitachiin**

* * *

Te sentí moverte, y me giré para verte. No era como si no te movieras de vez en cuando al dormir, pero esta vez era un movimiento más inquieto. Adormilado como estaba, intenté calmarte abrazándote, pero me rechazaste dándome un golpe en el estómago.

Ahogué un grito al tiempo que despertaba por completo. ¿Qué había pasado para que hicieses eso?

Me incorporé y ayudado con la tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, vi cómo seguías en aquel estado de agitación. Tenías los puños firmemente cerrados, y golpeabas con ellos la cama. Inclusive murmurabas por lo bajo, aunque no era algo que lograse entender.

Estabas soñando, y por la forma en que un par de lágrimas prendían de tus pestañas, supuse que no era un sueño placentero.

-Oye… oye, despierta –susurré mientras sujetaba uno de tus hombros y te mecía ligeramente.

Repetí tu nombre en un par de ocasiones. Recité todos aquellos tiernos apodos que te había adjudicado con el tiempo, todo en espera de que reaccionases y despertases, sin resultado alguno. Fuera lo que fuese que estuvieras soñando, parecía estarte realmente absorbiendo.

Pero entonces, sin poderte contener más, emitiste un grito agudo, diste un último golpe al colchón, y te incorporaste inmediatamente, con una expresión de temor en el rostro.

Te miré sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Una parte de mí estaba alegre por saber que habías conseguido despertarte; la otra estaba preocupado por saber cómo te sentías.

En silencio, clavaste tu mirada en mí, un poco confundida de verme despierto. En aquel rayo de luna pude ver como poco a poco tu mirada cambiaba a una expresión de angustia, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada para saber qué pasaba, o siquiera intentar tranquilizarte, te abalanzaste sobre mí, abrazándome firmemente, mientras escondías tu cara en mi pecho, como una niña pequeña.

Y finalmente rompiste en llanto. Sollozaste mientras temblabas. Podía sentir cómo mi camisa se mojaba debido a las lágrimas que estabas derramando. Inclusive sentí como te aferraste a mi espalda, buscando apoyo y consuelo.

-He tenido una pesadilla –tu voz llegaba a mí de manera ahogada, no solo porque te negabas a despegarte de mí, sino por el leve ataque de hipo que te había dado, y las lágrimas que tapaban tu nariz.

Siseé para que guardaras silencio, mientras rodeaba tu cuerpo con mis manos, y besaba tu cabeza.

-Tranquila –te dije en un tierno susurro-. Ya pasó. Estoy aquí.

Continuaste temblando y gimoteando, mientras yo me dedicaba a seguir acariciándote, y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras las cuales alternaba con besos en tu cabeza y frente.

-Fue solo un sueño, pequeña. Las pesadillas no pueden herirte, amor.

Poco a poco dejaste de temblar. Lentamente los gimoteos y sollozos llegaron a su fin. Despacio, tu agarre se fue aflojando; sentí tus manos resbalar por mi espalda, hasta que finalmente cayeron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Me separé lentamente de ti, aun susurrando aquellas palabras de aliento.

La luz de la luna que entraba por aquel pequeño espacio de las cortinas, me permitió admirar tu apacible rostro.

Te habías quedado dormida.

Lentamente, te recosté en la cama, y te tapé con las cobijas. Sin poderme contener, me recosté junto a ti, y volví a abrazarte. El escuchar tu tranquila respiración fue suficiente para que yo también me quedase dormido.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, una disculpa por no hacer up la semana pasada, y más que nada no avisar a tiempo. He de haber estado tan distraída, que olvidé completamente que no trabajaría viernes ni sábado (gracias México), y que tenia unas mini vacaciones planeadas en compañía de mi husbando. Pero eme ya aquí._

 _Espero y el capi de hoy les haya gustado, y que se haya notado la diferencia entre los gemelos. Mientras a Hikaru se le complica mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, Kaoru es más transparente. Eso nos deja a Tamaki para el final, por lo que espero verlas de vuelta la siguiente semana~_

 _Por último, les agradezco sus reviews no solo en el capi pasado, sino en todos los anteriores (les he respondido ya si bien no todos, al menos sí el último) y les pido dejen otro en este capi. Los likes y follows son también muy bien recibidos._

 _Cortando este comment que ya quedó más largo que el mismo capi, les mando abrazos y besos; tengan un agradable fin de semana, y nos seguimos leyendo._

 _Sigan bellos!_


	7. 7ma Noche

**7ma Noche**

 **Tamaki Suoh**

* * *

Escuché aquel leve quejido salir de tus labios en forma de débil susurro, e inmediatamente supe que algo no estaba bien. El escuchar ruidos provenientes de tu lado de la cama, era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo. Solías dormir como un bebé, sin hacer ningún ruido, sin moverte demasiado, hasta despertar al día siguiente, con aquella hermosa sonrisa adornando tu rostro perfecto.

Sin embargo, el sentir como te movías nerviosa solo sirvió para confirmar mis sospechas. El saber que algo te incomodaba y había interrumpido tu plácido sueño, provocándote gemir por lo bajo, que tu cuerpo se encogiese y tus puños se aferrasen firmemente a las cobijas, fue suficiente para hacerme despertar completamente, preguntándome mentalmente qué ocurría. ¿Te dolía algo? ¿Había algo que te preocupase? ¿Y qué era lo que yo debía hacer? ¿Debía despertarte? ¿Debía simplemente abrazarte?

Mirando tu espalda, me incorporé rápidamente, al tiempo que despertabas repentinamente, ahogando un grito. La suave luz de luna que entraba por la ventana y que iluminaba tu rostro, me dejó apreciar aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que habían quedado prendidas de tus pestañas.

Te veías tan hermosa y perfecta.

Apoyando el codo en el colchón, recosté suavemente mi cuerpo, y coloqué mi mano en tu hombro, llamando tu nombre en un cálido susurro. Al instante, tus suaves dedos tomaron los míos. Me asusté un poco al sentirte tan temblorosa. ¿Sería posible que te doliese algo?

Sin embargo, dejé que me sujetases durante un par de segundos, pues aquel sollozo había comenzado a ceder un poco, y no mostrabas señas de que algo te doliese.

¿Quizá alguna especie de preocupación?

Sabiendo que no terminaría de entender qué era lo que te afligía hasta que no me lo explicases, finalmente pregunté en un susurro:

-¿Ha pasado algo, mi hermosa princesa?

-Una pesadilla… -susurraste de vuelta.

-¿Quieres contarme, amada mía?

Negaste inmediatamente. Sin embargo, pude sentir como sujetabas aún con firmeza mis manos, con lo que entendí inmediatamente que no necesitabas que te dirigiese palabras de consuelo, sino acciones que demostrasen que me preocupaba por ti, y más que nada, estaba dispuesto a cuidarte.

Así que me recosté totalmente, de manera lenta y silenciosa, pegando mi torso completo a tu espalda. Con cuidado, pasé mi brazo por debajo de tu cintura, jalándote hacia mí, para envolverte en un fuerte pero suave abrazo.

Con el otro brazo, aún con tus dedos enredados en los míos, rodee igualmente tu cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez de tu piel, envolviendo aquel ligero temblor que aún te afectaba.

En un suave movimiento, acerqué mi rostro a tu cabeza, y enterré mi nariz en tu cabello. Aquel suave aroma de tu shampoo no tardó en hacerse presente, arrancándome una sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien, mi hermosa ninfa –te dije en un cálido susurro, mientras acariciaba tus dedos, y sentía como poco a poco tus sollozos se desvanecían, y aquel ligero temblor igualmente se esfumaba-. Yo estaré siempre aquí para cuidarte.

Continué susurrando palabras dulces en tu oído. No tardó mucho para que tu agarre se aflojase, y finalmente dejases de sujetarte firmemente de las cobijas.

Te habías quedado dormida como acostumbrabas: tranquila, silenciosa, con aquella paz reflejada en tu rostro.

Aquella paz que hizo que el sueño llegase a mí también.

* * *

 _Una parte de mi decía "pon al Tamaki cabeza hueca y tonto" otra parte decía "el Tamaki principesco es el mejor". Al final me decidí por un Tamaki tierno, basado un poco más en la personalidad que se le ve cuando protege a Haruhi de su miedo por los rayos y truenos. Creo que es la personalidad que mejor lo describe._

 _¡Bonito fin de semana tengan todas! Este es el último capi de este fic, con Tamaki terminamos de tener pesadillas y de ser reconfortadas por todos los miembros del club. Espero y este capi igual les haya gustado. Que dejen su acostumbrado review, like, follow, y todo eso. Saben que se aprecia mucho._

 _Esperando verlas en algún otro de mis fics, les mando un abrazo y un beso. Sigan bellas :D!_

 _-Ribonette_


End file.
